Attitudes YunJae
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Cinta itu akan menemukan jalannya sendiri... GS


**_Tittle : Attitudes YunJae_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? (silahkan tentukan sendiri)_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : YunJae & Go Ahra_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not minebut this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!_**

.

.

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

.

.

_._

_"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Yunho Oppa, Joongie. Karena itu biarkan aku memilikinya. Bukankah kau tahu kalau Yunho Oppa tidak mencintaimu? Bukankah Yunho Oppa awalnya hanya taruhan dengan teman-temannya untuk mendapatkanmu? Karena itu berikan Yunho Oppa padaku, aku yakin aku jauh lebih bisa membahagiakannya daripadamu, Joongie..."_

Yeoja cantik itu menatap ke jejak hujan yang mengembun di atas permukaan jendela kacanya, mengamati rintik hujan yang menyebabkan pagi ini terasa sangat dingin dan lembab meskipun penghangat ruangan sudah menyala sejak semalam, namun alat itu belum mampu mengusir rasa dingin yang merayap dan membelenggu.

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh sebuah benda kecil yang melingkar pada jari manis sebelah kirinya. Merasakan dingin permukaan benda padat itu dengan seksama, meresapi sesak yang memeluk dadanya erat seolah-olah terhimpit ribuan gajah yang sedang bermigrasi.

"Apa yang tuan putri lihat? Kenapa membiarkanku kedinginan sendirian, hm?"

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu melirik sekilas sepasang lengan yang melilit perutnya, memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Katakan! Apa yang sedang tuan putri cantikku pikirkan?"

"Apa menurutmu aku adalah seorang _yeoja_ bodoh?" tanyanya pada sosok _namja_ yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu. Tangannya mengusap lengan yang tengah melilit perutnya itu lembut.

"Huh? _Ani_. Kau _yeoja_ yang cerdas..."

"Benarkah? Aku menyangasikan hal itu..."

"_Wae_?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau hanya akan mempermainkanku, kau sekedar taruhan dengan teman-temanmu untuk menaklukkanku."

"Dan...?"

"Kau berhasil." Gumam _yeoja_ yang hanya melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, "Walaupun sudah tahu kau hanya akan mempermainkanku tapi aku tetap terjatuh dalam perangkapmu. Membiarkanmu bermain dengan hatiku..."

_Namja_ tampan itu menyungginggkan senyumnya, mengeratkan lilitannya pada pinggang ramping sang _yeoja_.

"Membuatku harus berhadapan dengan banyak _yeoja_ yang terang-terangan menginginkanmu. Andai mereka tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk menyerahkan hatinya padamu."

"_Boo_..." _namja_ tampan itu memutar tubuh _yeoja_ cantik miliknya, menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam legam yang sangat indah itu, mengusap permukaan _chery_ merah yang menyempurnakan keindah sang _yeoja_, "_Wae_? Sejak bertemu dengan Ahra sikapmu jadi aneh. Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hm?"

"Kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Yang berpikiran seperti itu adalah _Boo_ Jae, bukan aku."

"_Nee_... Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhan saja. Aku tahu hal itu dan dengan bodohnya aku masih bersamamu, bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa membiarkan diriku lepas dari jeratmu. Bodohnya aku yang memberikan semua harga diri dan kehormatanku padamu..."

"_Boo_ Jae belum bisa percaya padaku setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Tidak..."

"Dan akan ku buktikan pada _Boo_ Jae tentang kesungguhanku..."

.

.

Kim Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sejak dulu selalu menarik perhatian teman-teman satu kampusnya, bahkan ketika kini _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah lulus dari kampus yang memberikan gelar Sarjana padanya. Jaejoong sejak dulu selalu bersinar. Keberadaannya mudah ditemukan dimanapun dirinya berada. Memiliki wajah yang cantik, _doe_ _eyes_ kelam yang menghanyutkan, bibir penuh semerah _chery_, kulit putih pucat bak pualam super mewah, membuat Jaejoong dipuja dan dibenci pada saat bersamaan.

Jaejoong menjadi kesayangan para _namja_, entah teman-temannya, entah rekan kerjanya, entah para dosennya. Dulu, teman-teman _namja_ Jaejoong berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hati _yeoja_ cantik itu, namun selalu gagal. Begitupun rekan-rekan kerja di tempat Jaejoong magang dulu. Bahkan para dosen, bukan hanya yang muda melainkan yang sudah tua pun berusaha mendekati si cantik itu. Sayang... Bagi Jaejoong mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang hanya memedulikan keindahan fisiknya saja tanpa mau menyentuh hatinya dengan kasih sayang.

Berbeda dengan para namja, para yeoja justru membenci, menghujan dan memaki Jaejoong. Mereka menuduh Jaejoong memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan beasiswa dari kampusnya. Mereka sering mencela bahwa kecantikkan yang Jaejoong miliki adalah hasil dari meja operasi, mereka sering meremehkan kemampuan Jaejoong yang memang pintar akibat kecantikannya. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang nyaris mencelakai Jaejoong, menguncinya di toilet, menguncinya di lab, mendorongnya dari tangga dan nyaris menabraknya. Namun Jaejoong tidak memedulikan semua itu. Baginya asal jalan menuju impiannya terbuka lebar, Jaejoong tidak akan memedulikan gunjingan-gunjingan yang ditujukan padanya.

Hingga...

Seorang Jung Yunho datang padanya, menawarkan pertemanan, kasih sayang, perhatian, kepercayaan dan segala sesuatu yang Jaejoong butuhkan. _Namja_ tampan yang mencuri hampir semua perhatian dari para _yeoja_ di kampus. Hampir... Kecuali Jaejoong tentu saja.

Diawal hubungan mereka Jaejoong ragu dengan ketulusan Yunho, namun Yunho dapat meyakinkan _yeoja_ cantik itu bahwa dirinya benar-benar serius dan tulus. Mengabaikan desas-desus soal Yunho yang hanya menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan, Jaejoong akhirnya menerima Yunho menjadi _namja_ _chingu_nya. Menulikan telinganya dari suara-suara sumbang tentang hubungan mereka, membutakan kedua _doe_ _eyes_ indahnya ketika banyak _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngajar Yunho, membangun benteng pertahanan ketika semuanya terasa mulai menyakitkan.

Ya, menyakitkan...

Ketika Jaejoong memang mendapati kenyataan bahwa Yunho hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Sayangnya Jaejoong tidak bisa melepas Yunho, Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan Yunho, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasakan kebahagiaan saat ada orang yang memperhatikannya, dan orang itu adalah Yunho. Jadi walaupun menyakitkan Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan Yunho begitu saja...

.

.

"Joongie? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Yunho _Oppa_?" Go Ahra, saudara sepupu Jaejoong dari pihak _Umma_nya itu tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kaget? _Syock_? Tidak percaya? Semua tergambar jelas pada wajah _yeoja_ yang memiliki rambut panjang itu. Setahu Ahra _apartement_ mewah yang didatanginya itu adalah milik Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang sangat disukainya sejak pertama kali masuk kuliah hingga sekarang ketika dirinya sudah menjadi seorang model.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa datang kemari? Bukankah harusnya kau sedang mengurus pemotretanmu?"

Ahra menatap sepupunya dengan seksama, mengamati penampilan sepupunya itu. _Yeoja_ berkulit pucat itu hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun malam tipis super mini warna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Bahkan Ahra bisa melihat dengan jelas pakaian dalam yang dipakai oleh sepupunya, pakaian yang benar-benar memperlihatkan keindahan tubuh seorang wanita.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yunho _Oppa_." Ucap Ahra.

"Dia sedang mandi. Kau mau menunggunya? Akan ku buatkan minuman untukmu."

"Joongie..." Ahra mencekal lengan Jaejoong yang hendak beranjak pergi, "Kau dan Yunho _Oppa_ masih berhubungan?"

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mencintai Yunho _Oppa_, Joongie. Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menahannya disisimu? Biarkan Yunho _Oppa_ mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri!"

"Aku tidak mencintainya? Lalu kenapa? Selama dia mencintaku, selama dia bisa membahagiaakanku, aku akan tetap berada disisinya meskipun dihatiku tidak ada cinta untuknya."

"Kau egois! Jangan serakah, Joongie!"

"Aku memang serakah. Kenapa? Yunho sendiri tidak keberatan pada ku yang serakah ini." Ucap Jaejoong terdengar ketus.

"Joongie! Sudah ku bilang Yunho _Oppa_ melakukannya karena taruhan dengan teman-temannya."

"Aku tahu."

"Tinggalkan dia!" pinta Ahra.

"Meninggalkannya agar kau bisa memilikinya? Tidak..."

"Joongie..."

"Pulanglah!" Usir Jaejoong dengan nada dinginnya.

"_Siro_! Aku ingin bertemu Yunho _Oppa_!"

Jaejoong menatap Ahra dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menghembuskan napas pelan, "Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, Yun. Keluarlah! Temui kekasihmu." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit nyaring.

"Dia bukan kekasihku..." ucap Yunho yang datang dari arah dalam, berjalan pelan menghampiri ke-2 _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri di mulut pintu kemudian mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, "Ahra, apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Ahra menatap lekat _namja_ tampan yang tengah memeluk sepupunya, ada sebuah belati kasat mata yang menikam jantungnya, membuat debaran itu berhenti untuk sesaat. Setiap tarikan napas membuat hati _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu sakit dan berdarah.

Yunho mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong, menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar indah pada jari manis _yeoja_ pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ kelam dan bibir semerah chery itu pada Ahra, "Minggu lalu aku melamarnya..." Yunho tersenyum, "Aku sangat senang ketika _Boo_ Jae menerima lamaranku..."

"Huh?" Ahra seperti orang linglung.

"Aku yang katamu tidak mencintainya ini telah menerima pinangannya. Terserah kau mau berpendapat apa, yang jelas hatiku hanya aku yang tahu..." ucap Jaejoong dingin. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tidak peduli bila dirinya dianggap egois atau serakah. Jaejoong hanya ingin menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya dengan baik, Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan orang lain berusaha merebut apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Tidak akan!

"Ka... Kalian sudah bertunangan?" tanya Ahra.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang menyiapkan acara pernikahan kami." Jawab Yunho.

Ahra menatap wajah dingin sepupunya, "Entah terbuat dari apa hatimu, Joongie... Menikah tanpa cinta hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan bagimu. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak mencintai Yunho. Kau dan semua orang di luar sana yang menyimpulkan hal itu." Ucap Jaejoong, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi kau perlu tahu Ahra... Tidak selamanya kebahagiaan diukur dengan cinta..."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian." Ucap Ahra sebelum pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ya, Ahra tidak mengerti, bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa tetap bersama walaupun hubungan mereka seperti dipaksakan. Entahlah... Ahra tidak bisa mengukur kedalaman hati dan cinta mereka sehingga Ahra tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua rasakan.

.

.

Gerimis belum juga reda, padahal malam mulai merangkak naik. Yunho belum bisa memejamkan kedua mata musangnya. Lengan kokohnya memeluk erat tubuh yang sudah lama terjatuh dalam lembah mimpi yang damai dan indah. Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

Ya...

Sejak dulu Yunho sangat mengagumi Jaejoong, Yunho mati-matian mendekati Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu melihatnya hingga Jaejoong menerima dirinya. Yunho benar-benar sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Yunho tahu kalau teman-temannya bertaruh soal hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho membiarkan hal itu karena itu adalah hak mereka. Bagi Yunho, asal bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dan kesempatan dari Jaejoong itu lebih dari cukup.

Yunho tahu bahwa banyak yang menggunjingkan hubungannya dengan si cantik itu, tapi Yunho tidak memedulikan semua hal yang tidak berhubungan dengannya dan Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, asal Jaejoong ada disisinya, menemaninya, tetap memberikan kepercayaan dan kesempatan padanya, Yunho tidak akan memedulikan orang lain. Cukup mereka berdua saja yang tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"_Boo_... Tidak tahukah kau? Kau sangat istimewa bagiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Boo_... Kau sangat berarti bagiku..." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong yang terlelap dalam rengkuhan hangat _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Benar. Sejak lulus kuliah dan bekerja, Yunho memang mengajak dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamanya. Yunho sudah mengantungi ijin dari kedua orang tuanya dan Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama. Yunho sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai manager perencanaan di perusahaan milik keluarganya sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan _study_nya sembari menulis buku. Luka akibat hujatan dan gunjingan yang mereka terima semasa kuliah bersama dulu memang masih belum sembuh, namun keduanya membalut luka itu bersama-sama, saling mencoba memahami lebih baik perasaan masing-masing, saling melengkapi dan menguatkan hati masing-masing.

Bukankah itu artinya mereka saling mencintai?

Entah cinta seperti apa...

Selama kepercayaan tetap terjaga, cinta itu akan menemukan jalannya sendiri...

.

.

**END**

.

**Note: Acuh = peduli**

** Tidak acuh = tidak peduli**

** Silahkan cek KBBI (Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia).**

.

FF ini Yuuki ketik dua minggu lalu #mungkin, sebelum Yuuki ujian Skripsi. Sangking stressnya dan ga bisa tidur jadilah FF gaje ini. Entah deh waktu itu apa yang Yuuki pikirkan, Yuuki iseng edit terus post. Kalau hasilnya ga bagus ga masalah...

Terima kasih yang mau baca.

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya.

.

.

Sunday, December 01, 2013

9:12:17 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
